Mochica
by starfirewinx
Summary: Takes place after Time after Time. When Kim doesn't spill why shes scared of that doll Mochica from Dreamscape, Rai has to figure it out by going into her nightmares. Too bad he risks Kimiko's and everybody elses lives by doing so.
1. Truth or Dare

**this is only my second raikim fic soo dont harsh me too bad. Thanks okay so here it is! Mochica chapter 1!**

It was about 10:00 pm and the Xiaolin Monks were sitting in the courtyard playing Truth or Dare. After several humiliating things the monks had to do whether it was to spill secrets or do crazy dares, Omi actually asked something that started something bad.

It all started like this.

KIMIKO'S POV

"Omi, I dare you to jump around like a crazy hyper kid and then kiss the wall while clucking like a chicken!" said Raimundo when Omi had chosen dare.

"Do I have to?" asked Omi patheticly.

"Yeah, dude, your the one who chose dare!", said Rai.

"Fine then." ,said Omi before jumping up and down and then running over to makeout with the wall before he started 'cluck cluck clucking' everywhere.

"Done. Now it is my turn. Correct?" he asked.

"Yeah Omi, Its your turn.", I said kindly.

"Oh, Okay!"

He turned towards Clay.

"Clay, Do you wish to be truthful, or daring?" ,he asked

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rai smack his head with his hand in frustration.

"I guess I'll take truth little buddy.", he said in his normal Texan Accent.

Omi pondered over what to make him say before suddenly jumping up with an idea.

"Clay, why are you afraid of your Grandmother?" he asked

"Granny Lilly? She pinches my cheeks soo tight, I can't feel 'em anymore. And she just keeps doing it. That why I'm scared of her.", said Clay.

"That is it?"

"Well if my fear's soo stupid then why are you so scared of squirrels little buddy?" Clay asked Omi after his remark.

"Squirrels are moost terrefying, and they are veeery worthy opponents. They have claws that can scratch you and teeth that can bite you and-and- alot more scary things!" he told him.

"Raimundo?"asked Omi.

"Yeah, dude?", asked the leader.

"Why are you scared of jellyfish?"

Rai sighed before speaking.

"When I was little, I got stung by a whole bunch of 'em at once. It stung like hell. Ever since, Ive been scared of them", he said.

The boys all turned to me. I didn't like where this was going.

"So, Kimi," ,started Rai, using a nickname he made up for me, "Why are you scared of that doll thing?", he asked.

Visions of people screaming, of blood poured around everywhere filled my mind. I couldn't think of anything but those eyes. I had to go. I didn't want them to ask anymore questions. I got up, and walked out.

"Mochica wasn't just a doll.", I mumbled before I exited.

RAI'S POV

When I asked her that, I soon regretted it. She got a blank stare in her eyes. It was a nobody's home look, then turned to fear. Then she got up and walked away. I heard her mumble something before she left, but I couldn't make out what she said exactly.

If she wasn't gonna spill, I would have to find out the truth myself. I couldn't let Kimi go around like this without knowing why. Then it was settled. There was only one thing left to do.


	2. Meet Mochica

**Okay, Chapter 2 is up! Ok, so to all of you reading this thank-you and before I start this chapter I am gonna have Rai here do what I didn't do last chapter.**

**Rai: Huh? Oh, Right. Starfirewinx doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown and is not responsible for any injuries or deaths during the making of these and future chapters. **

**starfirewinx: Yay! Okay, on with Chapter 2!**

**Rai: And it's all in my POV! I rule!**

I kept quit behind the wall, peeking towards her one last time before she went into her cubicle. Kimiko had gone to bed, now all I had to do was wait for her to go to sleep. Clay and Omi had hit the sack early so I was home-free to mess with Kimi all I wanted to.

I crept closer to the curtain that seperated her room from the hall and listened in. I could hear soft steady breathing and a small hint of a snore. Good. That meant she was asleep.

I crept into her room and stood by the edge of her mat. She was sleeping peacefully against her pillow. She looked cute that way.

I pulled out of my pockets the first wu I needed, the changing chopsticks. Sure I didn't really need 'em, but i figured there would be a less chance of her waking if I was too small for her to hear. In a second, I turned to the size of a grain of rice, standing next to her now, humungous head. Now was my chance.

"Shadow of Fear!" I shouted after I pulled out the key instrument to my investigation.

I was turned into small black particles and ran straight through Kimi's ear.

* * *

I was landed naturally on what looked to be a wooden floor. Where the heck was I? Lookin around, I noticed this place was pretty big, filled with expensive furniture and decorations. I was snapped out of my daze when I heard the laughter of children.

I looked over to see about 7 japanese kids. They all looked about diferent ages except 2 of them. The two girls who looked about the same age both had raven coloured hair and were both very petite. The only real differences were thier eyes and hair. One's eyes were muddy brown, the other's were cool aqua blue. The one with brown eyes' hair was layed down naturally and the girl with blue eyes had her hair up in two pigtails.

"Kimiko!" shouted a boy from across the room, "Hurry up and open your presents! I want cake which we cant have if you dont open your presents first!", the boy screamed at her.

"I'm coming, Aito!" shouted the girl with pigtails.

It couldn't be. Could it? Was it really...Kimiko?

The little girl skipped over to the boy, clearly much older than her, and wagged a finger at him.

"No need to get touchy Aito. It's my birthday afterall." she said, her friend with the brown eyes nodded her head in agreement.

The boy...Aito...rolled his eyes.

"Your birthday cant last forever." he said, "Sooner or later it'll be over and nobody will care about you anymore."

My hand folded into a fist. I knew it was just her memory, but I hated the idea of anybody picking on Kimiko.

"Not everybody doesn't like me. I know Keiko likes me." She said while pointing to the little girl behind her.

'So thats who Keiko is.', I thought.

"You just keep telling yourself that, dweeb." said the boy. before walking away.

Kimiko...well..._young_ Kimiko narrowed her eyes. I could tell she didn't like that guy, and even though I didn't know him, I hated him too, just for picking on my Kimi. Wait. did I jut say _MY_ Kimi?

Ughhhh. I was falling in love with a memory of a little girl for a second.

Kimiko looked over at Keiko, before asking, "You do like me...right?"

Keiko smiled and shook her head yes.

As much as the REAL Kimiko talked to the real Keiko, you'd think that Keiko wasn't this quiet as a kid. Now days, she seemed like a blabbermouth.

Kimiko smiled at this, which made me smile too. The thought of Kimi being happy in her child-life comforted me.

I looked just in time to see two of the playing children run closer to me, giving me time to duck behind a table of decorations I couldn't read. I couldn't read Japanese.

'That was close.' I thought. If Kimi saw me in her dream, she'd probably wake up and give me hell eveyday for the rest of my life. Then I remebered another helping tool I had brought with me. I pulled the grey and black sheet around me and said,

"Shroud of shadows.", which turned me invisible. Now I could See Kimi without Kimi seeing me.

* * *

It seemed like forever until something interesting actually happened.

"Kimiko, why dont you open your presents?", asked a woman standing next to what looked to be Kimiko's father. She was taller than Kimi's dad by a half a head, with soft blue crystal eyes and raven black hair that went all the way to her waist.

Little Kimiko nodde her head yes before she walked towards a group of presents.

She started with a white wrapped box, and opened it to reveal about 10 video games. Kimiko immediately glared at her dad saying,

"Can't you ever buy me something I can use? You know, like something to wear! I don't have much clothes ya know!"

"I thought I'd just get you something you'd enjoy better than clothes.", said Kimiko's dad, obviously not knowing what Kimiko liked.

The of presents went down quickly untill 1 large LARGE box remained. Wrapped in pink and white dotted wrapping paper with red ribbon, was th biggest box that had been on the table.

"Who got me this?" asked Kimiko.

The tall woman with black hair spoke up.

"I did Kimiko. I found it in my office yesterday. It wa supposed to be evidence of a murder case, but when I found it, I figured my boss found it meant nothing to the assignment."

Kimi suddenly looked interested in what would be in the box. Tearing it to shreds, she soon pulled out a 14 inch doll with red hair in pigtails and a pink lace-cut dress with white laced gloves and black church shoes.

Kimiko smiled at the doll.

"Press her hand." said the woman.

"Okay mom!" said kimiko to her. So thats who this lady was. I was surprized my kimi never told any of us about her.

When Kim pressed the dolls hand, it said,

"Can I have a hug?" In a sweet voice.

Kimiko immediately hugged the doll and cradled it in her arms before pressing down her hand again.

"My name's Mochica! What's your name?", said the doll.

"Kimiko." stated Kim as if she expected the doll actually could remeber the name.

Kim spent about 20 minutes with the doll behing the corner where nobody could see her giggleing madly.

"Okay, Kim, you've opened your presents, _now_ can we eat your cake?" asked that boy, Aito.

Kim nodded her head before setting the doll nto the couch. And running after all the children and adults leaving the living room. She stopped halfway there and turned to look at the doll.

"Dont' go anywhere! You promised you'd be good." she said to the doll before running after everybody.

I followed her (still shrowd hidden of course) and watched her blow out the 6 candles, symoblizing today was the day she turned 6, before the many crazy and hyper Japanese kids (and Keiko and Kimi) chomped down into the cake, grabbing with hands and shoving into their mouths. I lokked away for a second. Though I thought I'd went crazy when I thought I saw plastic eyes and a few strands of red hair peek out from the doorway.

Please read this if u want to know where I got the idea of this story.

**Ok, so I didn't come up with this idea toatally by myself, most of it yes, but I had help from a horror film called Pinnochio's Revenge. If you wanna c it, go ahead, but I couldnt sleep for a week after that. So much killing and blood in it. (There will only be a very strict amount of that in my story. At anytime throught the story please feel free to tell me if I'm crossing the line from T to M rating. If I start to, TELL ME and I will immediately tone it down. Thanks for reading and please review! Anybody, even you people without an a ccount can review so please do it! Ill die of thinking i hav the worst storie ever if u dont review or tell me what im doing wrong. Hava nice day!**


	3. Pink room and a creepy doll

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM BACK! YAY!**

**Rai: I am too!**

**Me:Shut it Rai. **

**Rai:You cant make me!**

**Me: (gives Rai an evil glare)**

**Rai: Ok, Ok, I'll shut up.**

**Me: Well, here I go with another chapter! And yes this is ALL in Rai's POV**

* * *

Kim headed down one of the many long halls to this mansion, and of course, she was carrying Mochica with her. I couldnt help but think that Kimiko seemed to be sad as a kid. It couldn't be all from that Aito kid.

Thats when, I saw it. A lock of black hair pulling back to hide behind the doorway Kimiko was about to pass. When she got toward it, to long arms shot out, pulling Mochica away from Kimiko's soft and delicate arms.

Kimi's eyes widened. "GIVE HER BACK AITO!", screamed Kimiko.

Aito just pushed his hand up, putting the doll out of Kimiko's reach.

"You want this?", asked Aito teasingly as he looked up at the doll.

he recived a, "give it Aito!" in return from Kimi.

"I don't know...It seems broken." he said with a smirk before breaking the right arm off of Mochica.

"STOP IT!", screamed Kim, jumping up and down trying to reach the doll with no avail.

"You want it? DO you?" asked Aito. "Well, FETCH!"screamed Aito before throwing the doll all the way down the hall.

Kimiko ran to pick it up.

She first picked up the body, then the detatched arm.

"Don't worry Mochica, I'll fix your arm.

I culdn't help but realize, the doll stopped dmileing duuring the whole time, but now, the smile was back. Wierd.

With that, I followed Kimiko, still shroud hidden to her room. (Dont think like THAT perverts!)

* * *

It was all pink. Pink everything, pink paint, pink headboarding wallpaper, pink bed, pink sheets, pink furniture. EVERYTHING IN HER OLD ROOM WAS PINK!

I watched her set down Mochica in a pink chair.

"Dont worry, I'll fix your arm in the morning. Goodnight Mochica."

She climbed into her bed and wen't to sleep.

I blinked and missed it all. And when I said that, I meant something crazy happened so fast, I blinked and missed it!

One second, the doll, Mochica was sitting in the chair where Kimiko left her, the next thing I see is Mochica, STANDING at the side of her bed looking right at Kimiko.

"Okay, just for tonight, but don't tell ANYBODY." said Kim before pulling the doll into the bed and falling asleep next to it.

'What the heck?', I thought.

* * *

**Yeah well, now you know who Mochica is. Yes and let me remind you, I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR PINNOCHIO'S REVENGE. If you've seen the movie, let me just tell you, It's going to get a LOT different. **

**Oh, and Next Chapter, I will put in a list of Kimiko's family (Including Aito) with thier backgrounds. And I must tell you that I wont write another chapter unless I get 5 reviews. So review if you want to see what happens. And Yes, ANYBODY can review. Even you guys out there without accounts. Well, you'll just have to guess what happens in the next chapter cause there is a LOT to it and you will all be finding out something about Mochica, that makes her highly...unlikeable. Mua Ha ha ha ha! Well, I'll leave you to review. **


	4. Why to never trust your cousin

****

**Ok, soooo, I got my 5 reviews! And in less than 2 hours! YAY! Well, Right now, I'm going to answer ur questions. **

**ashlynn01's answer: Yes, Aito IS Kimi's cousin. (shes going to have more in here, ill introduce them later) And thanx for reviewing!**

**Darkened-Sky's answer: No, Aito wont end up in a very happy place, as you'll see in the next chapter. And yes, the doll will become interwound in the present day too. (Creepy, right?) **

**scouseGirl3's answer: I would sugest you see the movie, on a scale from 1 to 10 on horror films it would probably be rated a 4 to me, but if u r scared of horror films, then you should try to preview the trailer on youtube first. (Keep in mind, only 1 person gets killed of REAL violence. The rest of the deaths are just crappy.)**

**Ok, so, here are the people who will be in the story now, including Kimiko.**

* * *

CHARACTER STATS

Kimiko Tohomiko  
Age:6  
Known as: easy to prank  
relation to Kimiko: she IS Kimiko.  
Loves to: Play with Keiko

Aito Tohomiko  
Age:13  
Known as: a jerk  
relation to Kimiko:cousin  
Loves to: skateboard

Miya Tohomiko  
Age:15  
Known as: spoiled rotten  
relation to Kimiko:Cousin (Aito's older sister)  
Loves to: Help prank Kimiko

Jirou Tohomiko  
Age: 7  
known as: immature  
relation to Kimiko:cousin (Aito and Miya's brother)  
Loves to: Prank Kimiko and play basketball

Yoshi Tohomiko  
Age: 2  
Known as: a crybaby  
relation to Kimiko: cousin (has compeletely different parents than Jirou, Miya, and Aito)  
Loves to: play with Mochica

Ryo Tohomiko  
Age:4 months  
Known as: Youngest of the family  
relation to Kimiko:cousin (Yoshi's brother)  
Loves to: ? Whatever babies love to do...

**Ok, so, those are all Kim's cousins. Just so you know, They all live there due to that their parents also own Tohomiko Electronics. Thier parents are all on buisness trips to some places around the world. (They are sooooo lucky) **

* * *

Raimundo watched as Kimiko slept peacefully. He noticed that she smiled in her sleep too. At about 1:00 am, he bagan to get sleepy, He might have been in a dream, but he was still a living being that needed sleep. He fell asleep in a pink rocking chair in the corner, the shroud still covering him.

He woke up at about 8:00, and took in the sight of Kimiko sleeping peacefully as a child. Then he heard her mutter something in her sleep.

"I'm so cool! I'm so awesome! I'm so great! I'm so...so..." she trailed off as she woke up. Her eyes got big and she grabbed the little clock on her bedstand.

"I'M SO LATE!", she screamed as she scrambeled to get out of bed and ran towards her closet.

Rai watched her scan it up and down, she kept looking over it, hopeing whatever she was looking for was still there.

"WHERE'S MY UNIFORM?" she shouted.

Then, her eyes narrowed.

"Jirou!" she screamed. (If u read the character list, you would know.)

She bolted out of her room, still in PJ's and took off down the hall. Raimundo had to run as fast as he could just to keep up with her.

She opened the door to the bathroom and quickly looked into the bathtub.

Her uniforms were there. But they were all wet.

"UGGHHHH!" she screamed as she grabbed one of the uniforms and ran downstairs, throwing it into the dryer.

"Why does this alway happen to ME!", she screamed out

* * *

RAI'S POV

I watched her run around the house, first running towards her room, tidying up, then grabbing her books and laptop and tossing them into her backback. She went to adjust Mochica on the pink chair she was sitting in, then paused mid-step, obviously trying to think of something. She hesitated before grabbing Mochica and tossing her into her backpack too.

Then, she took off downstairs to grab her uniform and shoved it on.

Kimiko ran back to the living room and bolted out of the house, running down the streets of Tokyo, her face red and tiresome, and her body probably aching.

A left, a right, another right down a small alley, a left, and a half mile straight later, Kim had the school in view, not to far away.

"Please don't ring bell! Please don't ring! Stupid Jirou, why does he have to be my cousin anyways? I HATE HIM!", screamed Kim as she ran closer to the school.

She got inside, and took off down a long narrow path. Lockers and children were passed off by her, she wouldn't stop running. That was, until she heard somebody speak up towards her,

"Hey, Kim? Like your wake up call?" said a boy about a half inch taller than her.

She gave off a small glare at him before taking off again. That must have been Jirou. Kim turned the corner, jumping inside of a classroom of children.

"I'm here!", she cried with what was left of her breath.

"Miss Tohomiko! You're late!" screamed a short japanese man in the front of the room.

"Gomen, Sensei Tarou-Chan!" she said, bowing in respect towards the short guy. "It's just that my cousin-" she was cut off by her teacher again.

"No Excuses! Now, put away your backpack and sit down!" he shouted.

"Hai, Sensei." she said as she walked towards a table of backpacks near the door, setting hers down carefully on the side closest to the door. She then walked to the only empty desk, next to Keiko, I noticed and slumped down in her seat.

Keiko gave Kim a 'what happened?' look and was answered back with Kimiko's 'I'll tell you later.' look.

I watched the teacher give out instructions for a school project, until something caught the corner of my eye.

Kimi's backpack. It was unzipping itself. I watched as nobody noticed a red haired doll with one arm climb out of the backpack and run outside into the hall. Towards the locker where I'd seen Jirou.

**So there's chapter 4. Sorry it's soooo short! I made it with like 1000 words and then the whole thing got deleted so I used what I remembered. As like before, I will not update without 5 reviews so review people. EVEN IF U DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT U CAN STILL REVIEW. Yes, I'm talking to the other 366 of you who read the last chapter too. Thanks to all who reviewed and remember, the more reviews I get, the better and longer the chapter will be made. For every review I get, I will write 150 words (thats not alot so ud bettr review if u want a long chapter.) So please review and help me get over being stuck here with my little cousin for the rest of the day. (All she wants to do is play tag) And if u hav any questions feel free to ask and i will try to answer them as best as i can next chapter. **


	5. Don't make the doll mad

I watched as the doll crept out of the room, nobody noticed it at all. I thought, 'Hey, why not follow it, it would be better than listening to this old guy teacher teaching these kids stuff in japanese.'

I decided that it was the best thing to do to go follow Mochica. I hugged the shroud of shadows closer to me and began to walk to the door where Mochica had snuck out. Peeking out the door of the room to the kindergarten hallway was boring. I couldn't find Mochica. It was as if she'd vanished. I couldn't find that crazy doll anywhere! So I decided to just go and walk around, to tour Kimi's old school before she moved to the temple.

Walking down the kindergarten hallway, I snuck a peek in all the classrooms before I would continue to walk down the hallway towards... somewhere. I didn't know where I was going to. I was completely unfamiliar with this school and had no idea where the hell I was going. So I just walked around looking in brightly colored classrooms filled with little munchkins that i could have sworn some of the five year olds were taller than Cueball (Omi). I just kept walking straight, looking into the classrooms untill I looked in one and thought I'd seen something familiar. There was a boy, with raven black hair (like most of the other kids in the class) and a white t-shirt with a black jacket and black long pants. His hair was spiked up a bit towards he front, but the rest just looked like natural straight hair. He had piercing saphire eyes that were shaded under black, thin framed glasses.

'Where have I seen that kid?' I thought.

Then relization hit me. That was the boy teasing Kimiko's younger self earlier when she was trying to get to class. So that MUST have been Jirou.

He seemed to look different than when I saw him earlier picking on Kim by his locker. It must have been the glasses. Yes, it was the glasses. He wasn't wearing his glasses when I'd seen him the first time.

'So that's the little runt who sabataged Kim's elementary school uniform.' I thought out loud.

Some people must have heard me, because some of the little japanese kids started looking towards the door where I was looking in. They couldn't see anything due to me being hidden by the shroud of shadows. I tiptoed off before somebody relized I was there.

'Well, that was a big time waster'

* * *

Kimiko's classes ended sometime around 4 o-clock that afternoon. She seemed happy to get out of the large doors of the building. She swiftly, but quickly moved aside from the front door of the school, making sure that none of the children pouring out of the school door in a rush could bump into her or knock her over.

"Kimiko-san!", came a voice from close to the door. It was easy to tell that it was a girl's voice. In a matter of seconds, Keiko was wobbling over towards Kim, still slightly on the stumbling side-effects of being run over by others coming out of the schol door.

"Konnichiwa!", said Keiko as she stood up straight and fixed her black rimmed glasses which were leaning sidways on the crook of her nose. Wierd. I never thought of Keiko with glasses.

"Keiko! Hi!" said Kim as she looked over towards her friend.

"Soooo... do you think you're available to play today?", asked Keiko as she smoothed her uniform skirt down sweetly.

"Uhh...sure! But Mochica and I..." she trailed off after that.

"Oh! Don't worry! Mochica can come too!" said Keiko nicely, trying to keep her friend happy.

"Okay!", she turned her head towards/ her backpack as she opened the zipper up. "Mochica! Did you hear that? Keiko wants to play with us too!", said kimiko, all the too happily.

Nothing happened. Mochica didn't move an inch, yet Kimiko somehow managed to understand that as a 'yay im happy' sort of look, because she said,

"Great! well meet you at your house!"

"Okay! Sayonara, Tohomiko-san!"

"Sayonara, Keiko!"

Kimiko began to walk away from the tall japanese school down the tanned sidewalk along the ridges of the parking enterance, when a voice called out,

"Hey, Itoko!" (AN: that means cousin, guys) shouted a little boy's voice. "Walking home?" he said as he rode around and around in circles around her on his blue bike with yellow stripes and handlebars, somehow managing to get on Kim's nerves. It was Jirou. It had to be.

"Nani, Jirou?" she asked, passing him before continueing with, 'Look, I know you're the one who sabotaged my morning. So please go away. I don't feel like dealing with my baka-of-a-cousin right now."

Wow, Kimiko seemed more polite as a kid then she did now as her older self.

"Awww, come-on Kimi! Can't you take a joke?", said Jirou, using a kind of mocking tone.

"I might accept that apology if you didn't do stuff like that everyday to me." said Kimiko as she started to walk again, though not getting far when Jirou ran up behind her and took Mochica out of her hand.

Kim went wide eyed, and turned around to face Jirou at what seemed to me as the speed of light.

"Give her back!", she screeched, throwing her hands in the air trying to grab the doll from Jirou's outstretched palm.

"Why'd you bring this ratty old thing?", said Jirou. "I can't believe your still immature enough to play with dolls Kimko!" he shouted, happily keeping the doll away from Kim.

"Give it!" screamed Kimiko's younger form.

"How about I do everybody a favor and just do this?" he said before throwing Mochica as far as he could, watching the doll go behind the gate that surrounded the edge of the school.

"Good luck finding her!" he said playfully before pulling off on his bike laughing.

I watched as Kimiko ran over to the fence and climbed over it. I of course followed her.

* * *

"Mochica? What are you doing?" asked Kimiko.

After about 2 minutes of searching, Kimiko found the doll laying on the ground, somehow being able to hold a broom and putting it under the fence.

Mochica did nothing but push the broom out further at this statement. Then I saw what she was trying to do. Alond the other side of the fence was Jirou, riding his bike between the busses. I watched as the tire of Jirou's bike got stuck with the broom in it, causing him to fly off of the bike...right in front of one of the moving busses. Screeches and screams were heard from each way as the bus driver slammed down on the brakes, just barely seeing Jirou fall off of his bike in front of his the buss completely stopped and everybody was out of their shocked state to see what happened about a second later, teachers ran over to the bus, to see Jirou bruised, cut, and bleeding underneath the front of the bus.

**Okay, I tried to keep out any gory parts. Yeah so basicly for those of you who didn't understand what happened. Mochica stuck the end of a broom out the bottom of the fence and it got tangled in Jirou's fron bike tire which obviously makes him fall off the bike in front of the bus. Yeah, so please review, the more i get the faster i will update. I am pretty sure this is still in the rated T zone. Tune in next time to see what happens! **


	6. just run away from it all

**Okay so I got some reviews asking what happened to Jirou. Well this chapter is the answer to you're question! So here it goes chapter 6! **

Previously on Mochica:

_I watched as the tire of Jirou's bike got stuck with the broom in it, causing him to fly off of the bike...right in front of one of the moving busses. Screeches and screams were heard from each way as the bus driver slammed down on the brakes, just barely seeing Jirou fall off of his bike in front of his bus completely stopped and everybody was out of their shocked state to see what happened about a second later, teachers ran over to the bus, to see Jirou bruised, cut, and bleeding underneath the front of the bus._

People were swarming around from every which-way, screaming in japanese, sirens could suddenly be heard in the distance, so I easily could tell people had called the police. An ambulance and 2 police cars had pulled over by the bus. Teachers were trying to help the paramedics to reach the boy and get him from under the bus.

I looked towards Kimiko's small kindergarten-aged figure, taking in the sight of the pain and sadness surrounding the area. She stood there motionless, staring as the bright lights flashed, the screams and panicking went on, and as the people surrounded the paremedics, finally reaching the boy under the bus.

I watched as tears welled up in her eyes, daring to spill out, but held there by some invisible force of fear, her face was turning pale...no, not pale, but white. Yes, Kimiko's face had turned as white as a ghost. Time seemed to had caught up with her and she seemed to understand what was going on so suddenly as she had realized what happened and she reached down to the ground, grabbing Mochica's form firmly with her right hand and pulling the doll up to the top of her body, she hugged the doll to her chest, turning around and taking off, trying to run away from the pain of what was going on around her.

Of course, I decide to follow her, but not before turning to once again look at the sight of the bloody, cut, and dirty boy being carried into the back of the flashing ambulance.

**I'm sooooo sorry that this is sooo short, but I'm sort of busy, and I know how many reviews I got, so I'll do my best to make it up in the next chapter. So please review! **

**Raimundo: *looks at the chapter***

**Raimundo: Ai girl! This is all you could write? It's been like...forever since you updated this last, and this is all you got?**

**starfirewinx: AGGHHH! How did you get here!**

**Raimundo: I don't know. I was just teasing Omi for not knowing slang, and the next thing I know POOF...I'm here.**

**starfirewinx: oookay? So anyways, to all those people reading this, please review, and i promise nothing less than 1000 words next chapter if I get at LEAST 4 reviews! **

**Raimundo: Yeah, so review people! I wanna know why Kimi's so scared of this thing!**

**starfirewinx: You just called her Kimi...**

**Raimundo: *blushing* did I say that? I meant Kimiko...**

**starfirewinx: suuuurrrreee you did... anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to write at LEAST 1000 words if i get 4 reviews!**


	7. Talking and a preview!

**Star: I am so sorry that I was gone for sooo long, and I cant beleive how many reviews I got last chapter, I honestly thought this story sucked but when I checked to see what you guys said, I couldn't believe you all liked it! So I'm going to start updating more, and I promised you 1000 words and a long chapter so a long chapter you will get! **

**Rai: Well, lets get on with it, I want to see what happens!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

_I watched as tears welled up in her eyes, daring to spill out, but held there by some invisible force of fear, her face was turning pale...no, not pale, but white. Yes, Kimiko's face had turned as white as a ghost. Time seemed to had caught up with her and she seemed to understand what was going on so suddenly as she had realized what happened and she reached down to the ground, grabbing Mochica's form firmly with her right hand and pulling the doll up to the top of her body, she hugged the doll to her chest, turning around and taking off, trying to run away from the pain of what was going on around her._

_Of course, I decide to follow her, but not before turning to once again look at the sight of the bloody, cut, and dirty boy being carried into the back of the flashing ambulance._

* * *

Kimiko ran with the doll back towards her home, I paused for a moment to look at it, the house was made japanese traditional style, and was FREAKIN' HUGE. I couldn't believe my eyes, how I didn't see this earlier, how magnificant her old home truly was. I was so captivated by the mansion like house that I nearly forgot to chase Kimiko back inside. I ran back towards her, catching up with her easily, she was not the best runner at her true age now, which only made her easier to catch as a child.

She ran inside, seeing the adults of her family yelling about near the phone, one woman crying, the others with tears nearly about to fall. The 2 men there were the only ones not near the stage of crying, but you could see guilt and uneasiness splashed into their features. Kimiko ran right past them, crying into her open sleeve, using the other to help hold Mochica up, I followed her straight to her overly pink room right before she had the chance to slam the door shut on me.

"Mo-Mochica...Why would you...how could you...that wa-wasn't nice..." Kimiko said quietly as she choked on a few stray tears.

I was surprised to see the doll's head actually moved towards Kim, her eyes following her every move.

"He deserved it. He was being mean to you." the doll said to her.

"But that doesn't make it right to hurt him!" Kimiko shrieked back

"But I-"

"I don't care what you have to say! You can't go around hurting people!"

"I...am sorry..." Mochica trailed off after the short sentence.

Kimiko looked back at her and allowed a soft giggle to escape her lips.

"I-it's all right, I forgive you...as long as you promise not to do it again!"

Mochika looked back at her, her expressionless eyes seeming as if they could see right through her.

"I won't." her gaze became worried and at once her voiced changed back to her girlie doll manufacturing sounded voice "I love you!" she said in her high pitched doll voice, just as Kimiko's mother came in with a stern look on her face.

" In the car. We're going to the hospital to check up on your cousin. And you are going to tell us what happened when we get there."

**How was it? I personally think it could be better, but I have to go get my cousins ready for bed. Next chapter will not be a REAL chapter, but the story of how Mrs. Tohomiko came to find Mochica in her office, it'll be a little story of how Mochica came to be and how she ended up in Kimiko's care. I hope you liked the chapter! And here's a preview for the next chapter! **

**He knew he would be caught if he didn't finish up any second now, he vowed to get rid of it, to rid the world of this...this demon that was sprawled out in his arms, he owed it to himself, and to his son to get rid of it. He knew it would make the world a better place if he did. Shoveling down deeper into the Earth, as deep as he could possibly make it, he stared down into the hole next to the second one he was digging now, the first hole, which was holding the most important thing he had ever valued. Looking into the lifeless eyes of the small boy in that hole punctured his heart just a bit more, but it gave him more strength to keep digging this second hole. He heard a siren, then another, and saw the red and blue flashing lights around him. And knew just what would happen next. The officer got out of the car and looked at him to see him holding a shovel digging two holes, the second one empty, the first one holding the lost young boy. He knew what it looked like. It looked just like a murder, and a murder it was. But he was not the murderer.**


End file.
